Something We Never Expect
by moedango
Summary: For their 8th Year Anniversary, IDOLiSH7 do a live concert, collaborate with TRIGGER, Re:vale, and Zool. Everything was perfect and should have be a successful day. Keyword, should have . . Or in which IDOLiSH7, TRIGGER, Re:vale and ZOOL decided to make a LIVE together only for the event to turn upside down right at the moment they least expected it.


**Author's Note**

**This story is an AU like before. All the Uke in the story is female. To those who love BL, forgive me. I have a bad habit of genderbending the Uke. .**

Riku woke up and smile as the first thing that greeted him was his wife's sleeping face. His left hand lifted her bangs from her face while admiring the sight. Riku let out a small, content smile.

It's has been 2 years since their marriage. 3 years after revealing their relationship to public. To tell the truth, Riku was scared. Scared of their fans reaction. What if they don't like it? What if they don't take it well? What if the everything that they had gone through will be put as a waste just because the I favourite idols were dating?! Well it seems that he underestimate his fans love towards them since the day he announced their relationship to public, all of their fans were cheering for them. Screaming even. At that moment, Riku felt a heavy weight as been released from his shoulder. He got soo excited to the point he accidentally kissed Iori square on the lips right in front of their fans. He got a 3 hours worth of lecture right after that. But it was worth it, so who cares?

"Iori," he called out softly. The woman in front of him didn't stir at all. Riku sighed._ 'Well, that's what happened when you didn't get enough sleep,' _the male thought as he let out a low growl. Iori will always find a way to help and improvise IDOLiSH7. She helps Tsumugi in managing the group, she helps him with his attacks and she would always plan everything in advance. Sometimes it makes Riku wondered '_What did I ever do to deserve you?'._ Riku picked up his phone to checked on the time. _'5.30'_ he thought. They have another live today so they need to get up early.

"Iori," a grumble from the woman. "Wake up honey. It's 5.30 already," he whispered softly as he kissed her forehead. The woman squirmed under his touch. "5 more minutes..," she grumble before falling back to sleep. Riku hums back as an answer. He knew that once she says 5 more minutes, she will immediately woke up after the next 5 minutes. Riku scooted away from his wife so that he can take a bath. His action was halted when he pair of strong hand wrapped themselves around his waist before pulling him back to bed.

"I-Iori?!!" to say Riku was surprise was an understatement. Iori rarely shows her affectionate side and now she was holding him tight, pressing her body on his back. "Stay," was all she mumbled before falling back to sleep. Riku sighed with a smile tugging on his lips. He repositioned themselves so that Riku is facing Iori earning a whine from the brunette. Riku kissed Iori lightly on the lip before tugging her into his arms.

"I love you, Nanase Iori,"

•~•~•~•~•

"Ohayou!" Riku cried out happily as he walked towards his group mate. A chorus of ' good morning ' could be heard among them, greeting the redhead. The rest of the group are already at the dining table, eating their breakfast.

"Morning, Riku. Where's Iori?" Mitsuki greeted him, putting down 2 plates of pancakes. One with a bear shape (for Iori) and a Kinako shape (for Riku). Riku sat on the empty chair for him, eyes glistering with joy at the sight of Mitsuki's pancakes. No matter how old they are, everyone would never get bored eating Mitsuki's cooking.

"Oh, she said she'll come a little bit later," he replied, stuffing his face with pancakes. He hums as the softness of the pancake hit his tongue. No wonder his wife love it soo much.

"Ohayou, minna," a soft voice greeted them. Riku beamed at the sight of his wife taking a seat beside him. Just like her husband, Iori's eyes literally sparks glitter the moment she looked at her breakfast. She took her fork and knife and started to eat her meal in tiny pieces, savouring the taste.

"Is it just me or Iorin is glowing?" Tamaki asked as he squint his eyes, literally blocking his eyes from getting damage by Iori's glow. He look at the others and saw them wearing a sunglasses each.

"Nope. Everyone can see it so no,"

•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"You're here! Momo is so worried about you!!" the senior idol exclaimed, hands waving in the air in a frantic way. The rest of IDOLiSH7 chuckle at their senior's antique. They walked together while chatting about today's event.

Suddenly, Riku bumped onto someone causing both of them to fell down.

"U-uwaah!! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Are you alright?!!" Riku rambled out his apology and concern. He was too focused on staring at Iori to the point he forgot to look at his path.

"No, no. It's alright. Ara? Riku-kun!" the man in front of him brushed it off. Turns out the man he accidentally bumped into is non other than Tsunashi Ryunosuke!

"Ryu-san! How long have you arrived?" exclaimed Riku happily after recognised the man in front of him.

"Just a couple of minutes ago. Ma~ma~. No need for honourific Riku-kun. We're practically brothers now," Ryu answered warmly with a warm smile adorned his face. Oh yeah, that's right. Ryu is married to Riku's twin sister Tenn. Ironically, both couple married at the same day. Requested by Tenn obviously.

_'Since we're twins, it's only natural for us to marry at the same day,'_

_'Besides, it'll safe us a lot of money and time,'. 'And it would be fun!'_ Riku added. Both Ryu and Iori could only agree.

"Honey, is that Riku?" a soft angelic voice asked behind Ryu.

"Nee-chan!" Riku exclaimed happily as he hug Tenn in which she gladly reciprocate. Since she goes by Tsunashi Tenn now, she has no more relations toward Kujou Takamasa and now she's free to be herself. Tenn broke the hug before marched elegantly towards Iori.

"So, how's our bet going, dear sister-in-law?" Tenn whisper into the latter ear, a smirk adorned her beautiful feature.

"Oh, please. I wouldn't back down so easily, dear big sister-in-law," and with that both women glaring daggers toward each other. The bet started as a threat at first in which Tenn proclaimed that_ "No woman can ever make my precious baby brother happy!" while she was half drunk and in which Iori respond with "You wanna bet?!!" also in a half drunk state. Despite that, they still sober enough to shook hand on it._

"Eh? Nani? Nani? What's going on?" Ah, the nerve of being a dense person. Riku is confuse.

(•w•)?

"It's nothin Rikkun. Let's go," Tamaki answered while dragging Riku towards their dressing room.

•~•~•~•~•~•

"This will be our last live together, right?" a voice asked solemly. They all turned to see Nagi smiling sadly as she readjust her ear piece in her ears. Everyone gave the same sad smile. Ah, yes. They won't be singing together now. It won't be forever. Not in the plan at least. It's just to give themselves some time to settle down and relax. They did plan on a comeback after maybe 5 years of vacation. Still, it would be sad to be unable to sing and do everything together again. It's not like they will literally stop working in entertainment industry, it's just that they will be by their own, not as IDOLiSH7.

"Aaah.. Now I feel like crying again," Mitsuki cried out in distres, tears streaming down her cheeks. Luckily she hasn't put on her makeup yet. If not, her mascara would probably melt by now. Suddenly, she felt two pair of arms engulfed her in a tight warm hug from behind. She let out a huff. Leave it to her husband and little sister to comfort her. As if on cue, everyone gather around Mitsuki, giving her a big, warm group hug. "No matter what happens, let's not forget each other, ok?" everyone hums in unison as an agreement.

"So then, let's make today the most memorable day ever!" Nagi exclaimed excitedly.

Unbeknown to them, it will be the most memorable day the ever experience.

•~•~•~•~•~•

"Minna! Thank you for coming! We are-

"IDOLiSH7!"

"TRIGGER!"

"Re;vale!"

"And of course-"

"ZOOL!"

"Saa! Let's start our second day with-"

"Dancing Beat!"

•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"Woah! That was amazing! TRIGGER always looks amazing!" Mitsuki cried out. The current group on stage is ZOOL. The rest of the idols were getting ready to sing their last 3 songs while waiting for TRIGGER to finish their current song. Riku was about to take a sip from his drink when suddenly his drink has been swapped in a blink of an eye. He look at the culprit and was shocked to see Iori in front of him.

"What?" Iori asked in her usual tsundere voice, averting her eyes from her husband in embarrassment. A tint of pink dusted her cheeks causing Riku to squeal. 'So cute! And indirect kiss!" Riku thought happily as he took a sip on Iori's drink. Riku playfully take a small sip on his drink from his wife's hand before making a face. Iori giggled at the sight.

"Minna! Please get ready! The next song will be sung soon!" Tsumugi called out earning a chorus of 'okay' and 'alright'.

•~•~•~•~•~•

After they finished singing 'Welcome Future World', all of the idols waves their hands towards their fans.

"Minna! Thank you for coming to our last live! We really appreciate it!"

"We hope that we-," but before Tenn could even finish her sentence, a series of coughing fit could clearly be heard throughout the whole stadium. Everyone's eyes widened in worry. Was it Riku?! Did he accidentally triggered his asthma attack again?! On reflex, everyone spun their heads to take a look on their friend's condition. But, no. The one who was coughing was not Riku but the look on the redhead's face says who it is. The coughing fit does not stopped even when it turns into a loud belch.

Everyone started to panic. The staff screaming about turning off their mics while both Mitsu and Riku patting Iori's back, trying to ease her coughing fit. Everything went from bad to worse when one of their fans, who was standing near to them screamed while pointing on something on the floor. Everyone stopped and look at the floor. Their eyes widened as they saw a small puddle of blood underneath Iori. Iori uncupped her hand from her mouth and saw blood dripping out from her palm and mouth. The sight and the scent of blood just increased her nauseous state, causing her to lose balanced and fall. Luckily, Riku managed to catch her on time before she fell on the stage floor.

Everyone panicked even worse now that she's spitting blood and Tamaki had already dashed off from the stage, yelling for help with Yamato tagging along with him while the rest of the idol are making a large circle with their body while facing their fans, trying to convince their fans and give some privacy to the married couple.

"Iori! Hey! Ha-hang on! Tamaki and Yamato-san is calling for help,"

"A-Anata?" Riku heard his wife's weak voice calling out to him. He quickly looked at her.

"Ye-yeah? Are-are you alright? What's going on?!! Are-are you sick?!!" rambled Riku with tears forming on the corner of his eyes. He felt Iori's blood stained hand on his face.

"G-gomen ne, I should've told you so-sooner," she rasped out with the limited air in her lung before whispering something into her husband's ear. Riku's eyes widened in disbelief before looking back into his wife's face with more tears spilling down. The crying face of Riku was the last thing Iori see before she succumbed to the darkness and pain.

"IORI!!!!" everyone screamed.

Suddenly, Riku coughed violently, earning another worried looks from his friends. He covered his mouth with one hand as his coughing worsen. He felt like his chest is bursting. He can't breath. Riku uncupped his hand from his mouth and saw blood. 'What's going on?' was his final thought. He felt lightheaded all of the sudden. He swayed on the spot, all the yelling from his friends came unheard. He felt like his head is splitting. He fainted not long after that. His body fell with a loud thump on the stage besides his wife like a sack of heavy stones.

"RIKU! IORI!!!"

All hell broke lose as blood dripping from both of their lips.

**Author's Note**

**What happened?! So, what do you guys think? If it's cliché, I apologise. Like I said before, I wrote this to ease the ideas in my head. Part 2 is still in progress. It's kinda rushed so sorry. My English is terrible so sorry again for mistakes. Comments and tell me please.**


End file.
